El día más feliz
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: El día mas feliz y especial de toda pareja, su boda


**Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y las frases utilizadas de La Oreja De Van Gogh de la canción** **Jueves.**

**EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ**

Estaba de los nervios, era la noche anterior a mi boda y no podía hacer nada más que repasar los acontecimientos del día siguiente: la túnica de gala, el maquillaje que usaría, las joyas…

Pero aun teniéndolo todo organizado y controlado, no me convencía nada, estaba con todo el conjunto que llevaría para ver si todavía me quedaba bien, por si acaso con los nervios había aumentado o reducido de peso, pero cada vez que me miraba en el espejo era un suplicio.

—**Si fuera más guapa**…

Pero eso era algo que no se podía remediar, había sido así toda mi vida y no iba a cambiar por más que lo desease en ese momento.

—**Si fuera especial…**

Todos mis amigos me decían que lo era, que tenía una vitalidad, una energía que todos envidiaban, que siempre estaba feliz y que hacía que las personas que estuvieran a mi alrededor lo fuesen también; pero en esos momentos, solo veía a un espantapájaros sin ningún atractivo o cualidad especial, tal era la frustración que sentía, que me quité toda la ropa y sin ningún cuidado la tiré al suelo, me dieron ganas de pisarla y patearla, pero al pensar en la cara de Hermione al ver la túnica de esa manera, la recogí y la coloqué otra vez en su funda especial.

Con esfuerzo, conseguí dormirme muy entrada la noche, aunque la mayor parte del sueño que tuve fueron pesadillas y al levantarme, más temprano de lo que había previsto, tenía unas ojeras que daban miedo.

Hermione entró en mi habitación media hora después, cuando yo ya estaba duchada y preparada para bajar a desayunar, al final, me había resignado, nada se podía cambiar, así que tenía que disfrutarlo al máximo, después de todo solo me iba a casar una vez con Draco y tenía que ser una boda que jamás olvidaría, **un día especial **para los dos.

—Vaya, me sorprende que estés despierta tan temprano.

—No podía dormir, así que pensé en aprovechar el tiempo, que luego me hará falta— le sonreí, intentando que fuese una sonrisa verdadera, poco a poco iba sintiéndome más como yo, pero todavía me faltaba un poco.

—En eso llevas razón, entre unas cosas y otras acabamos a las carreras y con prisas, venga, vamos a desayudar, que tienes que empezar el día con fuerza.

La seguí hasta la cocina, donde ya estaban tanto mi madre como algunas de mis cuñadas preparando comida como para un regimiento, menos mal que la boda se celebraba en la Mansión Malfoy, si no, ya veía a mi madre preparando el menú para todos los invitados y organizándolo todo con una precisión de un comandante auror.

Al acabar el desayuno conseguí sentirme más como yo y menos como esa extraña negativa de la noche anterior. Hermione, me llevó rápidamente a mi habitación para empezar a arreglarme, ya que ella se iba a encargar del peinado, mientras que Fleur, del maquillaje y Angelina, de las flores (todas querían contribuir de una manera u otra, a lo que yo les agradecí profundamente, ya que no tenía mucha idea de lo que se necesitaba o requería para el atuendo final) y en una hora y media, consiguieron que estuviese lista y preparada para la ceremonia, por lo que me dejaron sentada en una silla y sin moverme en lo que ellas se terminaban de preparar: las había elegido a las tres, junto con Luna para ser mis damas de honor, así que al tener que ir todas igual habían decidido arreglarse todas juntas y de la misma manera.

La ceremonia se iba a oficiar a las 12 de la mañana en los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, Narcisa al enterarse de la boda entre Draco y yo la había ofrecido al instante, al igual que su legión de elfos para la ayuda necesaria, por lo que tendría que ir saliendo de La Madriguera sobre las 11.30 si quería llegar a tiempo. Había alquilado un coche de caballos mágicos para poder ir sin que los arreglos, tanto míos como de mis damas de honor, se destrozasen por las cenizas de la red flu, también me podría haber aparecido, pero de lo nerviosa que estaba, lo más probable fuera que me escindiera por el camino, así que opté por el medio de transporte más seguro.

Al llegar al lugar de destino, mis damas de honor me guiaron hacia un espacio destinado para la espera de la novia, me explicaron cuando tenía que entrar y se fueron a sentar o a arreglar algo por allí, dejándome sola y temblando de la emoción y de los nervios.

A los pocos minutos aparece mi padre con una sonrisa y con la misión de llevarme hasta el altar, le sonrío, y me sujeto de su brazo tal y como hacia cuando era pequeña. Guiándome con cuidado llegamos al lugar donde me esperaba mi futuro marido; con un toque suyo, la cortina que tapaba la entrada de la carpa se recoge hacia un lado, dejándome ver a Draco, ya que en ese momento yo no tenía ojos para nadie más.

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos** plasmando en mi memoria para siempre esa imagen de ti, sonrojado y de los nervios por la boda. Al abrirlos **apenas respiro** al ver la mirada llena de amor que me dedicas, un amor destinado solamente a mí **y me pongo a temblar **de lo feliz que estoy por ello.

Poco a poco, me voy acercando a ti y **me tomas la mano** fuertemente, como si temieras que te fueran a separar de mí. **Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios** ocasionando los silbidos y risas de mis hermanos, por el momento inoportuno, pero en ese instante, era lo que quería hacer.

Nos ponemos en nuestras posiciones y el mago que oficia la ceremonia empieza a hablar. La verdad es que yo apenas le presto atención, estaba más pendiente de ti, de tu tacto y de tu mirada que de las palabras del mago, por ello, cuando llega el momento de decir los votos, estoy un tanto perdida y eres tu el que me tiene que decir, con una tierna sonrisa lo que está pasando, ante la mirada divertida de todos los invitados.

**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**, y puedo decir lo que tantas veces había practicado, lo que me salía del corazón cada vez que te veía, o pensaba o estaba contigo, ese sentimiento que despertabas en mi, eso fue lo que intenté expresar, y por la mirada de sorpresa que tenias creo que lo hice bastante bien, pero no me vanaglorié durante demasiado tiempo, ya que te llegó el turno y fue en ese momento en el que empecé a llorar, tanto de la alegría, como de la profundidad de lo que tu sentías por mí. En verdad me amabas, tanto o más de lo que yo te amaba a ti.

Pero el destino no quería que este amor perdurara, y así lo demostró cuando, justo al acabar la ceremonia, ya en la parte del beso, cuando más felices estábamos, un hechizo salió disparado de la varita de uno de los invitados, impactándome directamente en el abdomen, haciendo que nos tambaleáramos y que cayéramos al suelo, ante un mar de preocupación por parte de los invitados, que no sabían qué hacer en esa situación.

**Apenas respiro y me pongo a temblar**, sin creerme lo que estaba pasando, te miro con tristeza, con la misma que me miras tu a mí, con lágrimas cayendo por tus mejillas y mis labios** pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando. El tiempo se para** mientras nos miramos, mientras recordamos lo que pudo ser y ya no va a poder ser, en nuestros momentos juntos y felices, en tantas cosas… **Mi vida ha cambiado un día especial, este 11 de marzo**, **me tomas la mano **como antes, con el sentimiento de pérdida que tienes en el corazón, y es en ese momento, en el que **yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón.**


End file.
